Rose of the Abyss
Rose of the Abyss (アビスの薔薇, Abisu no Bara) is the name of the large red Scythe that is wielded by Rayleigh Bolt, of which is her signature weapon. It was made from the strongest elements and metals in Earthland, and a special metal that was created from Enchantment, Heavens Metal. It makes it light, but doesn't take the power away. Appearance The Rose of the Abyss, as it's name implies, is colored a Rose Red with black trims, with the large blade of the scythe in a Crescent Moon Form. At the bottom of it's shaft is a small hook like, double pronged, jagged blade. Ray has been shown to use these hook blades in many different creative ways, one being to hook the blade onto a target, and swinging forcefully, allowing the opponent to be hit by both the jagged and scythe blades. Rose of the Abyss has a few stages, of which can be explained here; The Rose of the Abyss has a few different forms, the first and most basic of them, created by Rayleigh for mobility, is "Stationary" mode. It's too hard to carry around such a large blade all the time, and she felt like Enchanting it to make it smaller, and then enlargen on command, would be too obvious and suspecting. So, she created a stationary form for the weapon, it's most compact form, used for transportation convenience so that she can travel with it. It's also a sort of way to confuse her opponent, as it unfolds from what seems to be a simple flab of metal into a large cutting scythe. She sometimes just fights with it, without bringing it to it's Scythe form, just because it feels like she's whipping around a large bat. The second of these Forms, is it's actual weapon form, which is simply called "Scythe" mode. This is where it escapes it's Stationary form, unfolding itself and extending into the large bad-ass Scythe we see today. With this, it's shown to be able to use Mid to Close range combat for intense melee. The bottom shaft can also extend and unfold, allowing for moe cutting and slicing power for close range combat. This is the form that The Rose takes upon almost all forms of combat, as she's been shown to even throw it and it comes back in a boomerang fashion. Combined with her Full Bolt Magic, in complete succession it turns her into a powerful and unstoppable monster. She moves so fast, with such powerful and intense slashes that one can be cut 10 times over by her weapon before they even realize they've been attacked. Not just that, but Rayleigh uses this weapon in such creative and unorthadox ways, that it makes seeing her moves almost impossible. The third form of this weapon, nicknamed "Deaths Scythe", is it's most powerful and most dangerous form. Of which you can only see on Rayleigh if she's trying to save a friend, or if Raven has taken over. Why? Because this form is much stronger, more powerful, and much more dangerous. In this form, the two sharp edged blades are pointed to the bottom, as the blade section of the Scythe is pointed upwards, almost like a staff. This is then further Enhcanted, allowing for longer range, and more powerful swings. In this form, the gravity of the weapon is shifted, making it easier to wield, and more versitile. She originally didn't want to make this form, but she herself knew that sometimes some people didn't deserve her mercy. And they ''needed ''to be taken down. Raven says that it's her favorite part of Rose of the Abyss, due to it's more killer feel, and the fact that with a swing it could cut off limbs. Description The Rose of the Abyss is a weapon created by Rayleigh Bolt, and Enchanted by her God-Mother, Lavender Yin. Ray had the decision to make this weapon, after realizing that by herself and her Enchants, she wasn't good with combat. After mastering many forms of fighting, and mastering the use of different weapons, one night it came to her, the idea to make The Rose of the Abyss. After almost a month of planning, printing, and idealizing, she came to fruition with the blueprints to make the Rose. With the help of Lavender, she had the Scythe made, customized just for her. Trivia *Influenced by the Crescent Rose wielded by Ruby Rose in the series Rwby. *Compliments the use of Full Bolt Magic. *The thoughts of making this weapon were actually from Raven. Category:Weapon Category:Scythe Category:Rsose Category:Rose